The Feeling
by Flacutono
Summary: My version of what might have happened on Mt. Hakurei when Jakotsu died. Jak/Ban shounen-ai


**Title: **The Feeling

**Author: **Flacutono (M.K.)

**Rating: **T (shounen-ai and some violence)

**Pairing: **Jakotsu/Bankotsu

**Genre: **Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't write stories to make money, just to share my love for these characters.

**Summary: **My version of what might have happened on Mt. Hakurei.

**A/N: **This was my first finished fanfic about Jak/Ban. It's more based on anime than manga, and it's quite short but I kinda liked the idea. Please review so I know if you like my stories! It means a lot to me :)

**----------------------------------------**

"What the heck... I_ did _have a lot of fun." Jakotsu felt the darkness was starting to take him over and closed his eyes. This was where it would finally end, half-buried in a pile of rocks inside some stupid mountain. Death had found him again.

He heard footsteps and opened his eyes. Renkotsu. He didn't look like he had come to help; although there wouldn't be much to do anyways. "I'm sorry, Jakotsu", bald man said quietly. At that, Jakotsu managed to smile. _So in the end I get to be killed by that baldy instead of some cutie. Well, that inu-hanyou did most of the work so I guess I should be glad. _Renkotsu stretched his hand closer. Jakotsu's smile faded away. _I wish I could have seen you one last time... Bankotsu no Oo-aniki..._

He didn't feel any pain when the shard was taken from his neck. He let out a deep sigh, a sigh that filled his whole being...

...And suddenly he saw his own empty eyes, slowly turning into dust along with the rest of his body. Now there was just a skeleton and pieces of the yellow yukata lying on the ground before his feet. No, actually his feet weren't on the ground. Jakotsu looked up and saw Renkotsu next to him, talking to the skeleton. Apparently Renkotsu didn't see Jakotsu floating in the air beside him.

_ Ah. I must be dead, _he thought. Then he waited for some emotion to be rised at that realization. Nothing happened. He felt nothing but calmness. He remembered everything though, from both of his lives, remembered things he had long time ago forgotten. Like the day he had first got beaten. By some red-haired kid of his village. Two days later, when he had received a sword for his eleventh birthday, he had neatly sliced the boy in pieces and ran away from it all. He also remembered the time before Shichinintai, especially the night when he had kissed Bankotsu on forehead and the young leader had turned bright red.

At that memory, there was a slight movement inside him. Jakotsu tried to catch it, but it was gone before he knew it. It was some kind of warm feeling, but too light to be recognized. He saw Renkotsu walking out of the cave with his Shikon shard. At the same time, one of those overgrown bees, a saimyosho, buzzed down to his skeleton and picked up his hairpin.

Jakotsu followed Renkotsu but didn't give any attention for the commander's muttering. He thought about his own situation. _It wasn't like this the last time. Maybe it has to do with the Shikon jewel. Could I be in afterlife? No, that's not likely since I'm still hanging around this place. What was it Oo-aniki told me about ghosts? They are souls that cannot rest until they have finished some task on Earth. Am I a ghost? In that case, wouldn't I be able to appear in front of Renkotsu and scare the shit out of him?_

The mountain had started to tremble. _Naraku is getting pissed off, _Jakotsu guessed. Apparently Renkotsu had come to the same conclusion, for he muttered a bit more to himself and then placed Jakotsu's Shikon shard to his neck. Soon the bald man, still unaware of his spiritual companion, stepped out of the cave. Jakotsu saw Renkotsu freezing when he realized a figure sitting on a rock nearby. Jakotsu recognized the figure. And at the same moment, he suddenly floated in front of his leader. He heard Oo-aniki greeting Renkotsu, saw the tear marks on his face and his own hairpin on Bankotsu's hand.

This time, the feelings definitely came back. They suddenly flowed powerfully over Jakotsu and he felt like he was born again. There was sadness, pain and anger for Renkotsu's deceiving actions but also happiness, lust, and above all, love towards the young man before him. Strong, undying love he had never confessed in life. Had Bankotsu felt the same way? _He has been crying over me... Oh Bankotsu, I'm so sorry I left you alone._

Renkotsu was approaching Bankotsu from behind, a blink of greed in his eyes. Jakotsu shouted, but no one heard him. _You bastard! If you touch him, I will rip your filthy lying guts out through your mouth! Bankotsu! Do something! _And as if the leader had heard him, he attacked, catching the shards from Renkotsu's neck.

Jakotsu cheered for his friend. _I shoulda known he won't let a jerk like Renkotsu surprise him. _To his amazement, Bankotsu offered Renkotsu a fair fight. _It's not like the baldy would have a slightest chance of winning him. This is Bankotsu no aniki we're talking about._

The fight was indeed short and Jakotsu smiled wickedly when Bankotsu finished his unloyal comrade with Jakotsu's hairpin. _That's what you call ironic_. After the beaten commander had turned into a skeleton, Bankotsu headed towards Hakureizan in order to finish Inuyasha as well. Jakotsu wished he wouldn't do that. Not because of the hanyou, but because he was afraid Bankotsu might not make it alive. _Look what the puppy's Kaze no Kizu did to me... Cut off my legs and one of arms... Sure Oo-aniki is stronger than me and he has all the shards, but I have a bad feeling about this. Please turn away._

But Bankotsu didn't hear his friend's pleas and faced Inuyasha soon, near the heart of the mountain, determined to avenge his friends. Jakotsu watched the fight with a mix of concern and admiration. It lasted way longer than the one against Renkotsu, and the tall ghost circled around the fighting pair the whole time. He didn't say a word throughout it all, just winced when Bankotsu got hurt and gasped whenever he got through Inuyasha's guard.

But at the end, when he saw and felt Bankotsu had lost, Jakotsu screamed. He screamed from the bottom of his dead lungs and even Inuyasha twitched those dog ears a bit, as if he had heard the voice. Jakotsu didn't care, he was right in front of Bankotsu now, feeling cold pain in his heart again. Bankotsu was half-dead on the ground, his eyes were closed. _Bankotsu!_Tears fell from the ghost's eyes. And Bankotsu opened his eyes, for the one last time. He looked straight into Jakotsu and smiled, not able to say anything anymore. Jakotsu leaned closer and placed his lips on Bankotsu's.

When he pulled away, Bankotsu's eyes were closed again. He sighed and then his breathing stopped. Jakotsu wept, gasped for air he couldn't breath anymore, and felt so much pain he thought he was gonna die again from it.

Then everyhing started to fade away. Inuyasha, the collapsing cave, shards of Banryu and his friend's body all disappeared into violet light. Jakotsu blinked, his eyes sore from crying. He was surrounded with violet nothingness. There seemed to be some kind of gate ahead, but it was impossible to say what colour it was, or how far away. _What's this now? I guess that was my task to be finished... So now they expect me to step into afterlife without him?_

_** Well, I wouldn't say that. I assume you were thinking about me? **_Jakotsu heard the voice and looked at the way it was coming from. It was kinda hard, because it seemed to come from everywhere around him, from near and far away at the same time. But then he saw Bankotsu. He was smiling. _**Come, Jakotsu. Let's go together.**_ He took taller man by hand. Jakotsu smiled too. _I remember you saying this place didn't exist. _Bankotsu shrugged, still smiling. _**Well, if I were always right about everything, I would be really boring companion. **_Jakotsu put his arm around Bankotsu's shoulder. _Whatever we face in the middle of all this violetness, it'll be allright as long as you're with me, Oo-aniki._

_** You don't have to call me that. You think we're gonna find any sake from there? **_Bankotsu pointed at the gate. Jakotsu giggled, and they both started laughing. Together they stepped inside the gate.


End file.
